Evaluate safety and efficacy and chronic treatment with cA2 in combination with methotrexate in patients with active rheumatoid arthritis despite treatment with methotrexate. Evaluate the reduction is signs and symptoms of disease, reduction in disability, retardation of joint damage, disease remission and quality of life improvement at one year following onset of treatment.